moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Guide to Role playing a Worgen
Typhron, you've got some very negative language in this guide to worgentry. To the reader's eye, it looks like you're stating as fact that all Gilneans are "selfish" jerks who think they're above everyone, instead of allowing for other interpretations of a Gilnean-Pride, arm's-length mentality that didn't like being pressured to pay to rebuild another kingdom or to maintain prison camps where they had no oversight. Please be sure to distinguish lore-fact from interpretation-opinion, especially when you're exhorting people to "get it right". http://www.wowpedia.org/Greymane_Wall The Wall went up because they didn't agree with the handling of the orc prisoners. You might consider adding this detail, considering that the Alliance is frequently castigated for imprisoning the orcs. Also, you might consider adding mention that Greymane opposed Alterac being annexed to Stromgarde, and supported Alterac being restored to self-governance. This sheds light on the general attitude of Gilneas toward other nations. Also, may I suggest you recommend to those who REALLY insist on playing a "feral worgen" that they do the Duskwood quests first pertaining to worgen? Playing "feral" is much, much more complicated than just being a more wolfy. Jeremaias 17:55, March 10, 2011 (UTC) The guide wasn't my doing, I simply rolled back some vandalism way back when. This one is a creation of DarkBetrayer . You both are free to hash it out/edit the guide barring realism and lack of edit war-ery. Since it's not my guide (and I just don't care, considering I've got a few other things to do), and I don't have anything to contribute, I really haven't been one to look over the lore and judge accordingly (like with things that I do ). As I said in the previous paragraph you're welcome to edit the page and give it the spackle it's needed. Personally, though? If my character shows anything, worgen (canonically) seem to come in all shades of development and definition (which could be from being 'human' once, hehe). If there's to be a worgen stereotype it could one comparing them to french in their former incarnation (land wrought with rebellion with both sides being gray in colored morality, surrending/retreating at the first sign of battle, etc). Other than that, if a character is playing up their 'proud x race' pride to obnoxious levels, it IS a problem with the player and/or the writing. --Tiffy 19:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Fair enough, Typhron. I spotted your name on the top and made an assumption. What happens when one does that? ...Anyway, I'll see what I can do with it. Good little exercise, wot? That would be wikia's 'history' tab. It shows the last person to edit the page. Clicking on the dropdown menu shows the true page history, like mediawiki and whatnot. And like I said, go for it. If DarkBetrayer doesn't want to muss with it anymore I can only assume someone else will assume direct control of it. Tiffy 01:39, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Tiffy, I confess to being an utter noob at this wiki business. I pretty much wiped the original, but I saved a copy to my local machine. Is there somewhere I should archive it on this site, instead? Jeremaias 23:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It's already Archived. Wiki(a) has a History function, which shows the page(s) previous content in all their glory.Tiffy 01:56, March 19, 2011 (UTC)